


【MOB虫/铁虫】BE A GOOD BOY（ABO/NC-17）

by anniek13



Series: BE A GOOD BOY [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniek13/pseuds/anniek13
Summary: ※文不是我写的，是找别圈太太约的稿※主要为了搞抹布虫，MOB/抹布=随机路人x角色。铁虫提及。※不能接受请直接点X，不用告诉我CP：MOB虫（O）/铁（A）虫（O）背景：MCU题材内容：ABO （分化设定内详）级别：R ，NC-17敏感成分： 未成年/多人强制侵害/捆绑/身体损害
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: BE A GOOD BOY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539679
Kudos: 5





	【MOB虫/铁虫】BE A GOOD BOY（ABO/NC-17）

Peter觉得一切都不是问题，他还年轻，又有超能力，还有战衣姐姐Karen帮忙，还有好朋友和stark先生。  
“真的，没必要担心。”peter两脚垂在60层大楼楼顶外面，咬了一口甜甜圈。最近他总是容易饿，大概是运动量太大。没办法，谁让他是热爱打击犯罪的蜘蛛侠呢。“我不会这么快就分化，既然都错过——大众的时间了，肯定还会再退后。再说，我可是蜘蛛侠啊。”  
他吃完最后一口，把擦嘴的纸巾塞进甜甜圈盒子里，戴上头罩。两个街区以外有瓦斯泄露，消防队在疏散人群，但peter看到顶层有个小女孩儿害怕地抱着玩具兔子往下看。  
“stark先生要求你在接下来的三十天内不参与任何犯罪打击活动，呆在家里看看脱口秀节目。” Karen计算出peter可能喜欢的类型，截取片段，投影在他眼前。“必须保证万无一失。”  
“我真的不会有事的。”peter再三保证。“我们是最佳拍档，对吧Karen？”  
“......”  
“拜托——”  
“好吧。”Karen说。“但是今晚六点钟之前，你必须回家。”  
“当然！”peter仍旧不以为然。  
他还没分化，而且他觉得自己不会分化了。同龄人大部分在发育期开始就表现出第二性别特征，就算是beta也会在问到丁点儿alpha或者omega的味道之后，经历一次严重鼻塞。Peter都没有。在医学上，再过一年半还没分化的话，他就算是发育障碍了。  
Peter根本不在意。  
分化或者不分化根本没什么，有超能力的时候，谁还在意alpha或是omega？peter的力气可比那些强壮的alpha大多了。  
“我五点半就到家。”peter对着Karen信誓旦旦。“梅姨回家之后，看到的就是我认真写stark先生布置的题目。”他在面罩下面皱起鼻子，坐着写功课太不符合蜘蛛侠的设定了——超级英雄不是应该穿梭在城市的每个角落，打击犯罪嘛？  
“stark先生给你的功课是为了让你在家里坐着。” Karen说。  
Peter荡到火灾临近的高楼上，足尖点着不到十厘米宽的装饰条。“可那些题目没意思，太简单了。”  
“那我应该告诉stark先生，适当提高难度。”  
Peter小小地哀嚎一声。“千万别，Karen，你也不想呆在家里什么都不干对吧？外面的空气多好。”  
“对人工智能来说，呆在哪儿都一样。” Karen平静地说。“但是我赞成与你一起并肩战斗是件令人愉快的事情。”  
“我就说嘛。”  
拯救被困危楼的小姑娘对蜘蛛侠而言毫无难度，他也渐渐习惯了行侠仗义之后被人们的欢呼包围。但peter到底还是个未成年人，尽管没怎么叛逆过，青春期的少年心思仍旧掌控着他。除了赞颂蜘蛛侠，还有人咒骂他，一小部分是被他打击的犯罪分子，另一部分是无关紧要的人——生活乏善可陈，既没有优秀到与stark比肩，也没有下三滥到烧杀抢掠，三点一线的人生里唯一的乐趣就是躲在屏幕后面用键盘抒发负面激烈感情。  
Peter知道，他当然知道，现实生活里就有这种人。美国的高中充满霸凌，peter不是被霸凌最严重的那个，但他的脾性也让有些坏孩子以为他好欺负。可坏孩子最多骂peter没爹没妈，或者说他穿得像个程序员，不会把事情上升到道德层面。社交网络上那些人说什么？“蜘蛛侠说不定真长了蜘蛛嘴”——（那叫口器，口器懂吗。By 被迫参与澳洲夏令营的Ned）——“他就是因为长得丑才把脸遮起来。”“蜘蛛侠干了好事？要是没有他们这些怪胎，咱们的城市安全着呢！他们先捣乱，再弥补，还成了英雄了？照我说，就得把他们全都关进监狱！”当然，蜘蛛侠不是被骂的最惨的，stark才是，还有steve，可他们两个都是成熟的大人，阅历丰富，peter不是，他真的只是个中学生，被生长痛和荷尔蒙波动带来的偶然性情绪失落困扰。  
拯救完他的小小世界——考虑到最近世界安全到令人不安的程度，peter能做的最多的也就是把被火灾困住的小姑娘抱下来交给消防员。  
“我觉得还是现在回家吧。”他没精打采地说，觉得有点热，大概是在火焰里头呆太久了。回程路上他没有在楼宇之间荡来荡去，而是更像个好孩子一般沿着大楼凸出的屋檐行走。跳过两个屋顶的时候peter甚至晃了一下，差点掉下去。他将之归结为长时间没有真正与什么恶棍战斗过的松懈，stark先生实在太小题大做了——他完全可以参与上周的绑架案援救当中，而不是像现在连绑架团伙的资料都无权查看。好像他会根据资料偷偷摸到绑架犯的其它据点把他们一网打尽一样！  
......也不是没有可能。  
Peter心里有两个小人在打架，长着翅膀的那个不停劝慰长着尾巴的那个，最后他们达成统一：今天就这样，余下的明天再说。Stark先生明天会从伊斯坦布尔回来，他们可以好好的开诚布公的面对面谈话。面对面总是比隔着屏幕好得多。  
做过决定，peter就径直往家的方向去。照这个时间，他还来得及在梅姨做晚饭前先从街角的赛百味买个三明治，最近他的状态确实不好，容易犯困，容易饿，有时候还神游到不知道哪儿去。  
他打起精神，和Karen说：“我得先睡一觉。”  
Karen罕见地没有提醒他这个钟点睡觉晚上会睡不着，或者援引《柳叶刀》上的论文来暗示他不该扰乱作息，她只是在短暂的寂静之后说：“好的，需要设置闹钟吗？”  
“不用。”peter闻到了赛百味旁边卖炸鱼薯条那家店飘出的香味。“我能起来。”  
到最后，peter还是没能起来，不仅如此，他还错过了梅姨外带的泰国菜、第二天早上邻居送来的烤樱桃派、下午Ned邀请他一起去漫展的短信。等他醒过来，还以为自己只睡了半个小时，他饥肠辘辘，饿得头晕眼花，直冒冷汗。  
梅姨听见他起床开门的声音，从客厅探过头去：“pete？”  
“我在呢，在呢。”他揉揉眼睛，趿拉着拖鞋走出来。  
“stark先生说你累坏了。”梅姨给他倒了杯热牛奶。“他说很抱歉让你帮他归档那么多数据。”  
“哈？”peter接过牛奶，迟钝地回了一句。噢——stark先生的一万个理由之一，为了敷衍可能什么都一清二楚的梅姨。“没什么。”  
“你累得睡了一整天。”梅姨怜爱地看着他，伸手把他头顶支棱的那一撮头发压下去。  
“是挺累的......等等。”peter终于反应过来了，他放下牛奶，说。“我睡了一整天？”  
“是啊。”  
Peter看看客厅的电子钟，没错，一整天——  
“我得先出去趟！去stark先生那儿！不会太久的！爱你！”他冲进房间穿好衣服，一边拉帽衫拉链，一边往外跑。他没忘记在帽衫里头穿上战衣：“Karen，你和Friday关系好吗？”  
Karen的语气带着非常不明显的困惑：“关系。”  
AI之间没有“人际关系”可言。  
“嗯......权限？”peter沿着地铁楼梯栏杆滑下去。“stark先生总是把一些资料存在这儿那儿，Friday可以随时调取，你呢，Karen？”  
“一部分。”  
“棒！”peter握拳，轻盈地跳上刚开来的一班地铁。“上周的犯罪团伙——”  
“不行。”只是简单的拒绝，Karen甚至没有说出理由。Peter没想太多，反正再过二十分钟，他就可以去跟stark先生当面讨论这个问题了。  
Stark的回答一模一样。  
“不行。”他丢下扳手，隔着玻璃瞪着peter。“你，老老实实待在家里，一周五天课，两天休息，下午去参加个音乐社，然后六点钟之前到家。没有犯罪团伙，没有犯罪行为，没有帮助小姑娘和老太太，困在树上的猫可以。”  
“别这样。”peter在外头转圈。“stark先生，我关节都要生锈了。”  
“要我给你推荐润滑油吗？”  
“......”  
Stark伸出两根手指，对着自己眼睛比了比，然后隔空点点peter。  
“我会看着你的。”  
之后Friday就单向隔绝了声音，peter在外头找到一本精装书，用书角敲了美国国歌三遍，stark都没反应，他只好叹口气，怏怏不乐地回去。  
回程路上，他有点心不在焉，甚至撞到一位抱着东西的女士，这可太不正常了。他回过神来立刻帮那位精神不济的女士捡起地上的传单，瞥了一眼却想到什么。  
传单是寻人启事。  
Peter迅速扫了一眼，问：“女士，您的......儿子是昨天失踪的？”  
戴着格纹头巾的女人点点头，将其中一张塞进peter怀里：“谢谢你。”她的声音带着难以压抑的泣音。  
Peter握着传单，决定做点什么。  
Karen为他搜集整合了近期失踪儿童案件的资料，peter发现在复仇者们端掉最大的窝点之后，失踪案掉到了史上最低，但就从前天开始，又开始以一个极为缓慢的幅度向上爬升。比对儿童失踪时的监控录像，可以看得出与之前那伙人是同样的作案手法，只是拙劣许多——在复仇者们把人口贩子抓进监狱之后，人们才知道他们是怎样作案的。  
“我当然不去。”peter这么对Karen说。“明天我去学校，看看有什么社团有意思。”他带着一星期以来最轻快（兼有些负罪感）的心情回家，吃了往常分量三倍的食物，然后睡着了。  
第二天，他提前离家，没有穿戴搭载Karen的战衣，而是选择了从前的版本。他先是到学校晃了一趟，又翻墙出去，开始蜘蛛侠的打击罪犯行动。经过一条小巷时，他觉得哪儿不对劲，不是蜘蛛感应，就是普通的身体不适。  
“第一，不是分化。”peter自言自语道。“第二，omega分化通常需要三至五天，进入分化至少需要八个小时。结论，不成问题。”  
他这么说服自己，刻意忽视了身体上的不适。Peter所知晓的Omega分化信息完全正确——适用于绝大多数人类omega，无论男女，但不包括被变异蜘蛛咬过的人。  
大脑接受到分化开始的神经信号之后，开始释放多巴胺以缓解将来的分化疼痛，他的omega器官将会在数个小时内彻底发育，内脏生长与互相挤压、寻找合适位置的痛觉会让体质孱弱的omega昏死过去，peter做好了几个小时后回到家告诉梅姨自己分化然后被送去医院观察的准备，可他没想过他的分化此时此刻已经开始。多巴胺与变异过的身体双重压制之下，让他对源自脏腑的疼痛不再敏感，甚至带着点欢欣亢奋的症状，他知道小腹有点不对，酸酸的，可那又怎样呢？蜘蛛侠已经来到人口贩子的安全屋，他很快就能把这些人抓到，将离开父母的孩子送去警局，等待他们家人的认领。  
“这当然不是问题啊，peter paker。”他在面具后面傻笑着，心里对自己说。两个拿着微冲的守卫被他放倒，用蛛丝黏在房顶上。这儿是座废弃化工厂，几十年前曾经支撑起本区域的经济，现在附近一片荒颓，西侧两公里是个垃圾处理厂，顺风的时候一股腐烂的酸臭味夹杂着工厂经年浸染留下的化工气味，有点钱的人都搬走了，不愿意住在这里。Peter轻手轻脚地从工厂的翻转窗爬过去，将身体隐匿在裸露钢架结构的阴影中，观察下方情况。孩子们不在，也许被关在地下室，或者仓库。每个出入口都有人把守，全副武装。  
或许他可以用什么办法，先把几个引诱出去？不是打不过全部，万一惊动了其他人，把孩子们转移......  
Peter迟钝地想着。  
下头一个男人吸了吸鼻子。  
“你们闻到什么味儿了没有？”他侧头说。  
“闻到你两周没洗的袜子臭了。”守着左侧大门的人挖苦道。“除了垃圾味儿和烧垃圾的味儿，还能闻到什么？你当这破地方还有个omega发骚？”  
一群人嗤笑起来，笑完了，有个个子不矮却佝偻着背的男人说：“我......我好像也闻到了......”  
“你也闻到了！”先前挖苦人的男人搂着他的脖子。“你他妈的讨好谁呢，他不是老大！收收你的手，别把马屁拍蹄子上。给我老实点儿，我可看着你。”他两根指头比比自己的眼睛，比比那个男人，后者的背弓得更厉害了。他似乎抬头看了一眼，peter不确定自己有没有暴露，不过他选择离开这儿。  
Omega的气味，是个可以考虑的选项。他们之间的内讧也可以利用......有枪，现在的战衣防弹效果不好，就算......  
有点儿冷，还有点儿热。  
Peter手一松，从钢架上掉了下来。  
他什么也不知道了。

等他再醒过来，从破损的面罩缝隙里看到的就是一群人坐在窗边，激烈的争吵。他试着起身，却发现双臂被绳子紧缚在两侧，他拉扯了一下，身下陈旧的木写字台发出岌岌可危的嘎吱声。  
“操......你不是说捆好了吗？”  
带着浓重南美口音的男人走过来，掰开peter的左眼皮看了看，然后从抽屉里掏出一针什么东西，在他手背上随便找了根血管注射进去。  
“绳子都要断了！”他回头骂道。“你是掉了半根屌还是掉了半个脑子？”peter马上就能挣脱绳索了，但这个男人找了两根铁链加固，以他现在迷迷糊糊的状态和被注射不明药物的情况，恐怕很难脱身。  
“那是你买的绳子不好。”被骂的男人咬牙切齿。“库房里的东西都用这个捆着。”  
“呸。”南美人啐了一口，又仔仔细细将peter捆了几圈，这下他上半身动都动不了了。  
“这个怎么办？”另一个男人说。“照样塞进货车？还是丢到水泥搅拌车里？”  
“别急。”南美人摸摸下巴。“咱们这阵子够憋屈了......”  
一时屋里的人都不怀好意而又心知肚明的笑起来。Peter的脑子被药水弄得糊糊涂涂的，又或者根本不是药水的缘故。他的小腹开始发酸，有些坠涨感，如果他还能“理智”的判断事物就知道他已经处于omega分化之后的第一次发情期中了，而这群人没闻到他信息素的味道只是人体的自我保护机制——人类alpha的脑垂体接受到过于强烈的omega信息素后强行让嗅觉系统对此气味失去辨别能力。  
平常看来，实在是变种蜘蛛带来的另一项好处。  
“他好像是个omega。”被嘲笑断了一半老二的男人走近了观察。“裤子都湿了。”  
“他没味道，你没闻见？”  
“那你说，他是怎么了，尿裤子？”断屌男举起拳头。“别跟我瞎扯，我见多了没味道的omega——”  
“在你老二断了之前。”南美人微笑着说。“很可惜，就算他是个omega，你也插不进去了。”  
门口有个人清清嗓子。  
“我......我觉得我们应该给他、给他打——打一针，丢到——丢到马路边上。”听上去是个年轻人，在一群人口贩子中间，居然意外的纯良。“他——他可能是走错、错了地方，不.....不杀他吧。”  
气氛短暂凝滞一会儿，所有人都大笑出声，就连刚才针锋相对的两人都勾肩搭背笑出眼泪。“atony，傻孩子，他又讲傻话了！”  
antony？不是，是atony。  
Peter想：哦，麻烦了，我回去怎么跟stark先生解释呢？他肯定会发现的。  
南美人对他招招手，让他过来。这个年轻人个子非常高，也很健壮，只是佝偻着背，显得比其他人更矮小。  
“你先来。”南美人把他推到peter面前。“atony，你叔叔没法一直罩着你，你总得干一行爱一行呀。”  
“不，我——”  
“再说了，操个男孩儿怎么了，你可别说，美国佬跟中东人最喜欢小男孩了。这个是没那么小，可他也不错，他是还在喝奶吗？还有股奶味！”南美人说着，掏出手枪，抵在atony腰上。“别让我说第二次。”  
Atony战战兢兢地点头，他在衣服上擦了擦手指，扯掉peter的衣服，只剩下自己缝制的战衣面罩还盖着脸。  
“抱——抱歉。”atony的话又引来一阵笑声，就算peter还迷糊着，他也能觉察到这儿的气氛不对劲。  
等下，他为什么说抱歉？peter心想，他又没有做什么对不起我的事情......  
Atony分开他的腿，试图从衣服口袋里掏凡士林的动作同样被南美人用枪制止了。他只好吐了口唾沫作为润滑，将食指勉强塞进peter的后穴里。男孩儿没觉得疼，从生殖腔内溢出的体液足够让两根指头轻松滑进去。Atony的指尖分开肉穴的时候，那些略显稀薄的液体顺着没有多少毛发的腿根流到桌上，屋里的alpha笑得像是鬣狗，beta不明就里，但也因眼前的情景性致勃发。他们凑了过去，又惧于小头头积威甚重，不敢越过。  
好在今天他们的头目愿意分享。  
“atony第一，我第二，你们自己决定吧。”南美人扯开裤子拉链，没费心将它整个脱掉。他左手伸进去撸动，看着peter露出半张的脸。不知是因为发情还是情绪问题，peter的脸颊通红，嘴唇歙动着，似乎在说些什么，但谁也听不清。作为人口贩卖组织的小小头脑，南美人知道自己最好别多做事情。玩个误入此地的omega——哪怕未成年——上头不会说什么，但闹出事情就麻烦了。最好的就是他不知道这孩子的身份，玩儿过之后丢进水泥搅拌机，或者干脆送去做个额叶切除手术丢到东南亚小岛的赌场里去。  
Atony已经挺身进入，他还是小心翼翼，试图以不伤害人的方式说服他的同伴自己确实在操peter。他很难把持自己......atony太年轻，又是个alpha，此时闻不到omega信息素的气味也一样，peter的肠道紧窒湿热，每次挺进，龟头都能蹭到生殖腔狭小的入口。Omega初次发情的第一天，没有外力干涉，那儿可不会自己主动取悦alpha。  
南美人倒是没注意atony的心思，他用拇指摩挲peter的嘴唇，指腹压进去，抵着滚烫的舌头揉弄几下，不出意外地发现这个omega丝毫不懂得讨好之道，就兴致缺缺地拿出来，在peter脸上擦干净唾液。他思考了几秒钟，不确定要不要把老二塞进去。断屌男可是前车之鉴，两年前他们跟这会儿一样，断屌男在他的位置，然后——血流满地，可真是惨烈。但是放过这张嘴未免太可惜，他从腰带上拔出手枪，拉开保险，炫耀一样朝着四周亮了亮，把枪管塞进peter嘴里。金属和牙齿磕碰发出难听的声音，atony打了个寒颤，peter被粗硬的枪管抵到上颚，而且一路压迫喉管，他干呕几下，没能成功驱逐异物，反而让锈味和枪油味更加充盈肺部。不适感逼得他流出眼泪，一些泪水打湿了面罩，粘在脸上格外的难受。在他身下律动抽插的atony已经到了最后时候，peter感觉到了不舒服——疼，扩张感，还有一点恶心。他颈后靠近肩膀的位置向外辐射阵痛，在atony将精液射进他体内时，那股疼痛达到顶峰。  
他忍不住小声啜泣了起来，但是含着枪管，啜泣也像呻吟。南美人拍拍他的脸颊，低头说：“小宝贝儿，没事的，只是几个人而已——你会习惯的。”  
他推开atony，有点嫌恶地将两根指头塞进去，弯曲起来刮了刮，但atony射的很深，没刮出多少精液。南美人扶着自己的阴茎，在湿润流水的肛口摩擦几下，peter下意识的收缩身体，让他嘲笑起来。  
“第一回就很精通的样子啊？”他抓着peter的胯骨，开始挺动。年少的超级英雄双手抓着铁链，他知道自己用点力气就可以挣开，但没有力气。他的意识被本能锁死在深处，只能惊恐地看着自己沉迷于肉欲快感。  
不行，不行。Peter内心祷告。别这样......  
入珠的阴茎蹭过生殖腔口时，peter几乎被直冲大脑的快感搞到昏死过去。他残存的小小意识庆幸着嘴里塞了一柄枪，让呻吟被堵在喉咙口。混杂的alpha信息素味道冲进鼻腔，变成某种难闻又让人难以避开的味道，peter像是呛咳一样的喘着，胸口一起一伏，暴露在冷空气里的乳头变硬挺立，有点发痒。  
在他刚刚想到“痒”之后，接着是短暂的麻木，继而一阵烧灼剧痛袭来。  
“呜——！”  
Peter两脚踢蹬，踹到了南美人的大腿，他握着拳试图蜷缩起来，系在桌腿上的铁链咯吱作响，几处锈蚀的连接已经有松脱迹象。  
“就你事儿多。”南美人骂骂咧咧，打开断屌男的手。“等我们都搞完了，才轮得到你，懂？”  
对方咧嘴露出一个骇人的微笑，方才就是他把点燃的雪茄按在peter的乳头上，一股皮肉烧焦的味道混合血腥味弥散开，让南美人软了一点，但他看到peter露在外头的那只眼睛带着泪水迷迷蒙蒙瞧着天花板的模样，又硬了不少。他往后退了些许，将阴茎顶端抵在peter的生殖腔入口。  
“记住你的第一次吧。”南美人挺腰，peter整个身体都僵硬了，从未有人造访的生殖腔被强行扩张，此时那根老二还在里头捅来捅去，peter咬着枪管，在上头留下一排不甚明显的凹痕。那群男人这会儿也围过来了，有一个握着枪柄，模拟性器在口腔内出入的动作，但他们都不敢真的插进去，生怕重蹈断屌男的覆辙。而omega被施虐的诱人姿态又让人难以放下。于是这群人起了别的心思，在等待头领完事的空档，他们亵玩着peter的脸颊和身体——连柔软的头发都没放过。只有断屌男捏着雪茄，坐在一边神经质地打量着满布手指痕迹和精液的年轻身体。  
一只蜘蛛匆匆忙忙从它的网上荡下来，接着是第二只和第三只——它们都在往外跑。

南美人射在peter生殖腔里的时候，peter以为自己会哭的，可是他没有。他只是模模糊糊觉得很不舒服，肚子里胀鼓鼓的，有种被过度撑开的疼痛感。看来omega做爱也不像是网络小说写的那样舒服嘛。他这样想着安慰自己。很快就好了......药效很快会过去，发情期也会过去，有的omega发情期只有十个小时......  
但是南美人把疲软的阴茎拔出之后，peter并没有得到意想之中的“结束”，像是闻到血腥味的恶狗终于摆脱了缰绳，那些用勃起的老二顶弄peter乳头、扯开他的嘴角把精液射进他口腔内的恶棍们开始争先恐后地享用peter的身体。第二个alpha射精在peter生殖腔内的时候，他终于忍不住呕吐的欲望。本能反应，就算前一个alpha没有标记peter也一样。他的干呕声没有引起任何人的注意，alpha们仍旧肆意分开他的双腿，把带着流畅肌肉线条的肢体折上去，然后该怎样就怎样。只有那个排在最后曾经被omega咬断老二的alpha。他抬脚碾了一只蜘蛛，没碾死，长着细长手脚的小虫子歪歪扭扭地爬了出去。Peter听见悉悉索索的声音，蜘蛛爬在钢构架上......外面垃圾拖运车从柏油路上经过，飞机——推进器......  
断屌男掰开他的眼皮，对着他的眼睛晃了晃。“小甜心，你好呀？”  
他手指间夹着的雪茄越来越靠近眼珠。  
第十个......或者是第二十个alpha？屋子里有那么多人吗？peter的肚子很疼，他想哭喊，想要叫谁来帮帮忙，可他喊不出来，只有哽在喉咙里的声音。那些alpha不会怜惜他，只会以此取乐。  
不行，你得自救——  
Peter挣扎着。  
就算是变异过的超级英雄，在omega第一个发情期也很难施展自己的力量。他只是挣开了左手的锁链，刚刚推上一个人的胸口，就被狠狠砸了下去。  
你行的你行的你行的......快点peter，快点啊spiderman！  
南美人拿着锁链看了一眼，重新绕着捆了一遍。这下连腿都固定在两边很难动弹了。Peter只能眼睁睁地看着那根雪茄马上就烧到自己的左眼，他怕极了，本能地想要闭上眼睛，但没有用......  
“我去联系水泥车。”南美人说。“随便你们玩儿吧，别弄得太难看。”  
一只高脚白额蛛落在窗台上，它似乎侧耳倾听什么，接着匆匆忙忙爬下去。  
金红配色的装甲撞开墙壁，悬停在空中。  
“pete？”  
Stark的面甲弹开，他嗅了嗅，只有alpha的体味。战甲肩部搭载的武器已经把里面的人都击倒了，为着留活口查证据都不致死，可等他走过去检查peter的状况时，却后悔没让他们死。  
Peter眨眨眼睛。  
“stark先生？”  
“是我，孩子。”stark抱起peter，把他的衣服扯了扯，勉强能够盖住身体。“没事了，没事了。”  
“噢。”Peter轻轻地说。“谢谢，你总是来救我。”  
Stark手上一沉，peter昏了过去。

等年轻的超级英雄再醒过来已经是两天之后，他躺在stark的某处豪宅的地下，和从前那所一样，有长长的工作台和各种工具，不过它们被玻璃隔开了。Peter发现自己在一个病房一样的玻璃房子里，他直起身子，只觉得全身酸疼，像被十头大象碾过，而应当疼痛的生殖腔却没有什么太大动静。  
他正要下来，扯掉点滴针头的动静却吵到了stark。  
“我已经和梅姨说过了。”stark抬起一只手，让他躺回去。“我说你......被我送去立陶宛，做个短期实习，一个月回来。”  
“立陶宛？”peter说。“可我不是......”他止住话头。  
在废弃工厂发生的事情不太清楚，可仍有片段残留。  
“你还可以正常的......像个普通omega。”stark将一面光屏转到他面前。“绝境病毒，救过pepper也救过我吧，在你身上好像不太管用。”  
Peter看到长串的专业数据，stark给他解释：“作用在你身上就只是修复而已，你的......生殖腔撕裂和alpha标记，全部没有了，大概在两三个月后会有再一次omega初发情。”  
“......谢谢你，stark先生。”  
“这是我应该做的，听着，孩子，下次——下次，如果大人都和你说‘不行’，那你就不去，好吗？我没有责怪你的意思。”  
Peter点点头，他咬着嘴唇，嗫嚅半天，说：“stark先生？”  
“嗯？”  
“下次......我可以向你寻求帮助吗？”  
“......当然。”


End file.
